


Moving In the Dark

by opti



Series: The NOLY Outtakes [12]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, In Public, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who cares if April has sex with the shoeshine guy in City Hall? Or that it's during work hours? The people that would care are stupid, anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Round Two!
> 
> Requested anonymously on tumblr as "fun at the shoeshine," and guess what - you know this happened. C'mon. Tell me differently. This happened. Shut up, it happened, okay?

Being friends with Andy meant spending a lot of time at the shoeshine stand. With that came lots of fumes, complaints about headaches, and more coffee than any one person should ever ingest. It was fun, and April liked being around him more than anything. Besides, making fun of Kyle was probably the best part of her day because Andy always laughed at whatever she said.

Dating Andy, as it turned out, meant pretty much the same thing.

"Hey," he said to her one day, his face alight with excitement. 

"Hey," she returned with a much faker joy, mimicking him.

"What d'you wanna do? Like, on our lunch break?" he wiggled his eyebrows and April just laughed, looking back at her nails. "We could, like, eat or we could break something of Jerry's."

"That sounds boring," she muttered and returned to taking one of those little wooden stirrers and pushing her cuticles back. 

Andy stopped talking, which was an incredible feat even if it only lasted for a few moments. Getting a little concerned with the quiet, April turned to look at Andy. He was staring at her the same way she always used to catch him staring - his eyes fixated on her face and kind of following her eyes but not really in the sense that he'd follow their line of sight. Now he didn't look away like he always used to. 

She saw him move his gaze down her body quickly, blinking once when he stopped on her short denim skirt, and then back to her eyes. 

"I've got an idea," he stroked his chin and his eyes darted around the hallway. "We'll probably get fired for it, and it might even be illegal-"

"I love it already," April gave him a genuine smile, the sort of grin that made her face heat up just for doing it but always made Andy smile.

Without much ado, Andy pulled her legs over his lap and moved to kiss her. She expected something like this after the way he was staring, and didn't mind it whatsoever. The way Andy hungrily kissed her, like she wasn't literally five inches away from him, meant something to her. Being wanted turned out to be a pretty cool feeling, after all. 

The way he ran his hands through her hair was awesome, too. When she bit his lip and pulled back a little, only to fight his hair obsession by digging her nails in his sides, all Andy ever did was moan a little into her mouth. Which, as it turned out, also felt really good. Now, her legs across his lap and making out with him at work in the middle of City Hall, April has to find the reasons to stop but simply can't. There weren't many words that she could come up with that didn't involve lots of swearing, probably directed at Andy. Or screaming at God. 

There wasn't a whole lot of variety, to be honest. Either way, there was a slick heat spreading through her and if Andy wanted to her legs were more than willing to accommodate him beneath the skirt. So she parted them just a bit and his hand naturally fell to her knee and moved up slowly.

"You're so awesome, April," Andy said after breaking apart, a total wonderment across his face that April couldn't really handle.

"You've told me that every single time we talk," she noted, tapping his jaw with her finger, "and you say it every five minutes."

"Because it's true," he replied with that same blank look she had to avoid or April would have to react to it. 

"Shut up," she rolled her eyes and went back to kissing him. At least, in that, she could do the usual and just make them both groan pleasurably.

Even so, they did eventually break away and April could feel him against her bare leg. Andy thumbed up the side of her leg to the edge of her skirt and sat there, squeezing her thigh. The tips of his fingers eventually moved beneath the fabric of the small skirt, finding the edge of her panties against her hip. They moved in small distances and didn't push underneath, or near her at all - just brief touches. Light teasing that made April bite her lip and refuse to move.

"You like my plan?" his arm's draped over her legs while the other moved undisclosed against her hip bone still.

"Andy, if you move your hand," she leaned closer to him, forcing his fingers to the edge of her panties again, "I will chop it off."

"You're so hot when you're creepy," Andy smirked and pushed his fingers between her legs. 

April looked away from him, unsure if anyone was watching them. Thankfully, the few people that crossed their paths didn't even acknowledge the two of them so close or register that Andy's fingers were creeping closer and closer to her. He let his fingers run a bit up her inner thighs and when he eventually pushed further inward she gave a soft moan, loud enough that if anyone who wanted to they would hear it.

He found her immediately soaked, his fingers pushing inside quickly. April didn't mind how quickly it was happening, only that it was the sole thing happening. She kissed him again, putting her hands on his shoulders while he moved. He slid in deep, or as deep as the awkward angles would let him, and April would swear up and down that she did  _not_ squeak. 

But,  _God_ , his hands felt good. The pad of his thumb dragged along her clit and she wanted to scream for him right there in City Hall. His fingers met no resistance other than delightfully slick folds and April's own slightly pumping hips. She came immediately after that, hard, just from the kiss combined with the sudden attention to her sensitive nub beneath her underwear. 

"You make the cutest noises, too," Andy commented, moving in to kiss her. 

"Shut up," she whispered, looking down at her legs and hoping this could keep going forever. 

"That one counts," he laughed.

"No it doesn't," April groaned and let her head fall back before attempting to regain her composure. "I-I think lunch is...  _fuck_."

It was loud, but Andy kept figuring out a way to slip another finger inside her and thrust in just the right way and he had a rhythm that could have killed her. The first finger felt heavenly, but the second finger was Nirvana. One knuckle, two, she lost track because he kept that same pace. Steady. Rhythm. 

April could feel the words falling out of her mouth before she stopped them, but she couldn't remember a single one. People must have stopped, but she forgot to care. She forgot everything except for that second orgasm that fell all over her body, and the third not long after hitting her in the middle of her chest like an anxious tidal wave. Her breath hung in the air, steadily calming down with his fingers slipping out of her, and April just can't think of anything else other than kissing him.

His cheek, his lips, his neck. Everything. Everything deserved kisses for that. She wanted him to move back and pushed on his elbow, and she thanked something that Andy obliged. His fingers pumped faster this time, clearly showing with his arm thrusting a bit into her skirt. It was totally unmistakable, Andy fingerfucking her with no abandon, and April just leaned back into the armrest of the high chair.

Her legs spread a little for him, and her mouth hung in perpetual moans. It didn't matter that someone saw them, or that they watched them, because honestly April just wanted to come again. It didn't prove that hard, April literally knocking her boots together and squeezing her toes tight to try and prolong his fingertips sliding in and out of her pussy. Somehow she thought that would work, his fingers bumping against the underwear pushed aside but fuck if she could think straight.

"You feel so good, April," Andy whispered, looking down at the distance between her thighs where his hand sat. "Come for me, again."

"Oh God," she said much louder than intended.

Her legs shook a little and April tried to keep her toes tight and her eyes shut, but everything exploded outwards with the crooking of Andy's fingers squeezed together. Two of them dug deep inside and April whined with a rolling orgasm, white heat throughout her body. It was definitely the best anyone had ever made her feel, and it was just from Andy's _hand_. The thought alone brought an amazing tail-end just as his fingers left her labia alone, her clit no longer begging for his thumb. When she moved her legs back to the edge of the chair she stood with shaky legs. 

With slow breaths, April regulated herself from rolling her thighs together and pressing her hand into the outlying fabric of her skirt. She would miss the paycheck if she was  _actually_ fired.

"Like my idea?" Andy's lips curled up and he blinked twice, slowly. 

"I think you get to keep your hands," April leaned forward again to move her lips across his jawline and back to his lips.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, breaking away.

"If I took 'em away, how would you do that again?" she laughed.

"I'd still have my mouth..." and April grinned in response.

 

* * *

 

"How's this supposed to work?" Andy asked, looking down underneath the small counter. 

"Are you really gonna question this?" April patted his growing bulge and looked up from underneath the counter. "Just go with it, dude."

"I mean, I'm not gonna-"

He meant to say something, but April interrupted him with a loud pull at his zipper. She wanted to show him she was serious. Honestly, if he said something she'd be fine moving - there was barely any room underneath that stupid thing and she was already tiny. What the hell was she gonna do when she pulled him out? It didn't matter - their lunch breaks here at the shoeshine stand were the best part of the day. 

For the last week they'd scramble behind the chairs in a makeshift fort, draping blankets over it and the "Out for Lunch" sign and make out behind his stand. Usually that turned to something else, people walking by and coughing and clearing of throats emanating. But April didn't care, she didn't care if they could see her on her hands and knees or sitting atop Andy. If they could hear her moaning every time they fucked in a closet, April really didn't care at all.

And now she was letting Andy stand there with his hands on the counter, his balls in her hand and him sticking out hard near her face. She loved screwing with people, and what better way to screw with Andy than to literally play with him? 

So she chose the busiest day - a Monday - and told him to stand there. She crouched at his feet and this is where they are now. It was pretty hilarious and April's super turned on by Andy being so hard for her, almost immediately, and stiffening further in her hand. She didn't even move. April was just sort of looking into his eyes and he kept getting thicker and harder. She'd deny how wet that made her, but at the same time who was she actually kidding there?

"Hey Andy," she heard Kyle and actually laughed a little.

"Hey... Coral," he laughed, leaning over a little bit until his head's pressed against her lip. "Ugh... fuck!"

"Woah, sorry, I didn't mean to..." she heard him walk away, Andy's movement clearly not what he wanted to do. "I'll just go."

"Good job," April commented, ignoring his head against the corner of her mouth as she spoke. "Really... well done."

"Oh God," he mumbled, the feeling of her moving lips clearly doing a number on him.

"I haven't even started," she laughed.

If she had her way, April would never actually finish the job but she wasn't interested in that old denial. She was starting to want something else that kind of scared her - she wanted Andy to actually enjoy this. Not just to humiliate him, like she kept telling herself this was all about, but because April kind of  _wanted_ to suck him off.

So, April enveloped his head in her mouth. He whined a little, laughing, and hopped a bit. The movement made him bounce up against her teeth and down to her tongue again, which just made Andy groan loudly at the counter. This was the best plan she could have had. She got to figure out what made Andy tick, and clearly giving him head was a stereotypical winner, and watching him be super uncomfortable around people while his girlfriend blew him was just the cherry on top.

"You like seeing all those people walk by," April pulled him out of her mouth, slapping his head against her cheek while she talked, "and thinking that any one of 'em could see me giving you a blowjob?" 

"We could get super fired for this," he laughed and April sent him back to her throat, lodging him deep there and gagging a little around him to get her point across, "but that's totally fine with me!"

"Better be," she said through a mouthful of saliva that she let Andy sit in before returning to a faster pace.

She hated blowjobs. April never liked giving anyone head, to be honest. It always felt like a me-me-me sort of thing and she was never about pleasing the other person in bed. She expected it to be the same with Andy, making him submit to her whims and wishes, but she kind of liked the feeling of his cock in her mouth more than just for the sensations it was sending to her center. Being wet was one thing, but getting off on the fact that it was  _Andy's_ dick she was taking between her -  _April's_ \- lips was something different altogether.

So she sped up. Her mouth was already raw from the movements, but Andy was starting to thrust into her jaw and it felt incredibly rough with her own bobbing. That just made it better, somehow. With Andy pushing further back in her throat than anyone else had dared try, April got an honest gag reflex from it and had to pull him away. April wasn't a particular deepthroating expert, but she knew how to maneuver her tongue around and make it easier to take him.

Andy just kept pushing though, almost like he wanted her to be tasting all of him. To be honest, she kind of wanted to.

"You like it?" April asked him and then pressed his head against her closed lips, rolling him around still soaked in her spit. 

"I... words, hard," Andy muttered blankly, laughing awkwardly afterward. "So... uh huh."

"Every time you come like this I want you to think about how good my mouth feels," April bobs on him twice before coming back to speak, "and I want you to think about how much better my pussy feels."

"Holy shit!" Andy yelled and surely someone was going to notice. 

But April had her hands on his thighs and wasn't giving him an option. She felt the underside of his dick slide along her tongue so hard and fast that she was sure that it would light on fire. How he hadn't come already, though the drippings of precome over and over were a telltale sign of what she's craving, April didn't understand. Maybe he was a bit more disciplined than she thought, which could be fun in different ways. 

But she could tell he was getting close. He had to be, especially after the final bit of precome fell on her tongue - and, good Lord, why did she actually enjoy swirling that around him and tasting it? - so April kept sucking aggressively, obscene slurping and gagging noises coming out of her, and attentively; April kept a hand at the base of his dick to meet her lips, her tongue ran circles around him. She could get behind the former, but it was the latter that made April confused. Instead of making fun of him, she wanted to look up as she pushed him into her cheek and have his eyes meet hers. And he did, and she watched him fall apart right then.

Even as he slid against the inside of her cheek and the first jet of hot come came rushing along her tongue April couldn't get enough of it. Against all internal struggles, watching Andy's knees buckle and feeling him come hard in her throat was amazing. He even squatted a bit, his thrusting getting faster for a second and slowing down with one final stream of white fluid lacing the inside of her cheek and, when she pulled him out, her lip. 

Looking up, she smiled with the come sitting thick on her lips and she thought Andy might fall over. Dead, fainting, it didn't matter. He just kept staring at her and breathing hard, clearly the sight of him spread over her mouth beyond words. That definitely made April feel good; that feeling of being desired so badly an amazing boost to her self-confidence for the day.

"You uhh... you got... uh," Andy gestured to his own mouth. 

"Oh, do I?" she laughed and then licked her lips, popping them loudly and then standing up, clearly just from being on her knees. 

"Uh... hey Andy," a guy she'd seen before at the shoeshine was standing there looking at the two of them. "I'll... uh..."

"You taste great, babe," April kissed him on the lips and then walked over to one of the chairs, pulling out a magazine and flipping to a page. "What, oh, don't mind me."

They just stood there for a second until the other guy left and April watched Andy walk over to her, pick her up from the chair, and kiss her with every ounce of will he had. His tongue wasn't giving up, his teeth came into the picture as well, and April swore he was tasting himself and kept kissing her. That, too, was kind of awesome. When they eventually broke apart Andy stared at her like... well, actually April had seen this stare before from Andy. 

That, honestly, made it better. It felt familiar to be looked at like this by Andy, and that was oddly comforting and sweet. April could feel heat in her cheeks at thinking all of this but thankfully Andy didn't notice or at least didn't comment.

"Hey, you think I could fit under your desk?" Andy instead asked eagerly, still holding her.

"I don't see why we can't try," she smiled and moved back to nuzzling and kissing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are like a something something something simile. Whatever, steam has run out, et cetera. Just be cool.


End file.
